Future by love
by Grrlaus
Summary: Data and Geordi is having a baby. A half-human, half android baby. Picard is not amused, but then again he rarely is.
1. Chapter 1

_"I mean, being a robot's great, but we don't have emotions, and sometimes that makes me very sad." — _Bender, Futurama

When Geordi entered the room, Data was sitting by the window. His back was ram-rod straight and his shoulders were perfectly aligned with the floor. He was staring out into black space, eyes wide and dry. Apparently he had not bothered running the programs on how to sit casually like a human, nor how to blink. Geordi felt a pang of unease. Seeing Data like this would be like seeing Picard with a stubble or Worf crying: something out of the ordinary, potentially embarrassing and a bit frightening. Geordi could tell that not all his mate's systems were functioning within normal parameters. It was understandable: It had only been two days since Lal died.

"Hey, there you are! I missed you at Ten-forward today."

"Hello Geordi". Data didn't turn to look at him as Geordi approached. His soft voice sounded neutral, perfectly level. Just like normal. Geordi let out a breath he'd been holding. Thankfully Data at least had the voice simulator program running.

"Some guys were playing a new game, from Toroc One. Looked like fun. We must try that some day." Geordi sat down next to the rigid android. He waited for a response but none came. He wondered what to say next, if he was distrurbing something. If this was the android way of grieving. Geordi knew the mechanics of this advanced machine from the inside and out, and he knew this unique person better than anyone. His fellow officer, best friend, heck, even possibly his boyfriend judging from how things had developed lately. With the physical activities they had shared in Data's room, and in Geordi's, and on the Holodeck, and one time under an examination table in Sickbay. But still, despite their familiarity, Geordi was at a bit of a loss on how to approach the situation.

"We haven't talked that much since... How are you doing, really? Looking a bit forlorn there."

Well. That came out way too casual, and who the heck used a word like 'forlorn' anyway. Ten seconds into the conversation and Geordi was already kicking himself. Though if Data had noticed how awkward he was feeling he made no sign of it. It seemed he had barely registered Geordi was even there.

"I am fine Geordi. Thank you for asking. I am currently running a series of system checks."

Geordi studied his friend's expressionless face. He strongly suspected Data was more affected than he let on by the recent events, and what he now saw in his friend only confirmed his suspicions. The electromagnetic light that the android emitted glowed as usual through his VISOR as white and gold, with tiny flames of bright green, myoberry red and orange, but there were also hues of cobalt and deep ultraviolet. Geordi had seen them before, and he knew what they meant. He had wished then he would never have to see them again.

A particularly bright sheen of blue was flickering around the base of his mate's head, where the spine connected with the skull. He knew Data's systems well enough to correctly interpret this as high activity in the spinal sub-processors: the android was thinking hard but inefficiently. It almost looked like a program was looping.

"To be honest Data, you don't look that well."

Data's head twitched, mechanically. He took on the patient expression he always had when he was gearing up to explain that he, as an android, had no emotions.

"As you know Geordi I do not have emotions, so any appearance of gloom must be a projection of your-"

"Yes I know, I know" Geordi interrupted, "You've mentioned that. A couple of times. You do know…that if you want to talk about it, I'm here. Just..you know, we can talk about anything. If you want to."

"Thank you Geordi. You are a good friend."

Geordi frowned. Two short sentences, no follow-up questions. This was in itself a worrying sign for the normally long-winded android. It would be so much better if Data would chatter away, talking his yellow head off about what was going through his mind. About his android feelings. Then again that would probably mean Geordi would have to talk feelings too. Damn. He caught himself nervously twisting the hem of his uniform around his fingers. Finding the right words to say in these kinds of situations had never been Geordi's strength, if he was to be honest with himself. But he'd be damned if he was gonna let Data sit here and wallow in recent events. At least he was not going to let him wallow in them alone.

Geordi decided to go with a more physical approach. He put his arm around Data's shoulders, leaned up against him and joined in the silent staring into space. It felt like sitting next to a piece of steel. He could see their faces reflected in the glass, elongated with the curve of the windowpane. Data glowing like a grade A-nebula in Geordi's VISOR, his expression indifferent.

The ship was going steady at cruising speed through the S-78 cluster. Stars and white dwarves wooshed by as they travelled, creating white streaks in the black. Geordi turned to his mate, let his breath ghost over the golden skin just above the uniform collar. Data blinked. At last the android slumped into a more human posture, duranium melting into a resemblance of bones and flesh.

When Data broke the silence his voice came out quieter than normal.

"I believe you want information about my current status. You have perhaps already concluded I am not running anywhere near 100% efficiency. When you came in I was processing information about Lal at 82,713% capacity, of which 19,4% was performing severely below par. Right now I am using approximately 78% to calculate the time frames between Lal's sensor stimuli versus the initiation of the cascade failure. I have done some tests on the data I downloaded from her and I have made several orthogonal matrixes of the event. But I cannot find a equation to make for a satisfactory outcome."

Geordi sighed. "Look…there was nothing you could have done. Her systems were very expandable. You couldn't have known the level of information gathering she would perform. In a very short time she excelled-"

He hesitated. Next words out of his mouth would have been "She outshone her father; she achieved in days what you haven't managed for years" but he didn't know how well that would go down.

"Indeed Geordi. Lal absorbed information very quickly. I was most satisfied with her accomplishments". The android looked as sad as Geordi had ever seen him.

"Hey, look…" He put his hand on the back of his friend's head, covering up the blue angsty glow. He wished he could simply rip out the light, crumple it into a ball and kick it into the next galaxy. The skin covering the source of the light was warmer than usual. Geordi let his fingers circle over the spot in what he hoped would be perceived as a soothing pattern.

"Let it go for now, ok? You really need to stop knocking yourself over this, if that's what you're doing."

He could sense Data leaning into his touch, letting out an imitation of a human sigh which unfortunately sounded more like a drunk cat hissing. Geordi had to bite back a smile. Apparently there was not enough computing power allotted to the android's breathing functions.

"You are right Geordi. I do believe I could be in the process of "knocking myself over this". For the last hour I have simulated the line of events from her activation up to her demise 258 times, using different input parameters. They all lead to the same outcome."

Data paused when Geordi let his thumb grace over the edge of his lower cranial maintenance panel. Noting the effect, Geordi experimentally did it again. Data gave a slight shiver.

"I have to conclude I am inferior to my father when it comes to creating new life. "

"Oh Data. I wouldn't say that. Lal was your first attempt. Your father tried it a bunch of times before you and your brother…" Geordi winced. If he ever met Lore again that would be a day too soon. That one time he had made a quick and destructive visit to the Enterprise had been quite enough. Back when Data's aura had been flecked with blue.

"…before you and your brother came along. And frankly Lore wasn't all that successful either. He was nothing like your old gentle self." He poked Data playfully in the shoulder. "You great mass of positronic circuits".

Data turned away from the window with a twitch and gave him a startled bird-like look.

"Yes you" Geordi smiled. "You mass."

Relieved to see Data returning his smile, he scooted closer to his friend, wrapping an arm around his waist. He could feel Data's hand coming to rest on his thigh, then their lips met. Geordi's other hand got tangled up in artificial hair, pulling it. Data's skin was smooth and warm, and he smelled faintly of silicone and warm circuit board. Geordi ran a finger over the maintenance cover again and was rewarded with another shiver.

" Geordi" Data's voice was slightly muffled, trying to kiss and talk at the same time. "You said I was to tell you when you did things I preferred over other things. And I find it agreeable when - " he paused to wipe off some excess artificial saliva that had gathered on his bottom lip. Apparently his saliva replenishment subroutine was a bit off too today. Geordi realised he found android drool very appealing. " - when you touch my lower-left cranial maintenance panel. It reminds me of the times when you perform repairs on my gyro levers."

Geordi laughed. Never had the words "gyro levers" sounded so sexy. Just knowing Data had preferences made his heart beat faster. "That's great, just keep that information coming." He pulled his leg from under Data's, who apparently had tried to climb into his lap at some point. His thigh was asleep. "You know, you have a thousand manuals in there about the sweet spots on human males, so you have a bit of a head-start." He put his leg over Data's instead. Better.

"We are more alike in this aspect that you think Geordi. I do have routines on human males in general, but I wish to learn your unique specifics in particular."

"Then I believe we can work well together, because I'm gonna be the universal expert on the erogenous zones of this particular Soong type-android-person...". He reached for the fastenings on Data's uniform and opened it to expose more of the smooth golden neck. And what a lovely neck it was. He decided to start with the left side. "I'm in fact very dedicated to this cause."

"I find it agreeable when you kiss my neck, as you are doing now." Geordi hummed in agreement, moving further up and nipped an earlobe. He peeked over his mate's shoulder to check the colour of Data's aura. Relief and happiness spread in his chest when he found the blue light to be almost gone, and he had helped to make it go away! He had managed to stop the looping, and he didn't even have to use mechanical tools to do it.

"Hey, if you try it again, building a new brain for Lal or constructing a new child, I'm sure it'll be a success." he kissed Data's jaw. "But you should probably warn the captain first so he doesn't have an aneurysm. The poor guy."

He could feel the steel returning to the android's body a second before Data hastily straightened to a perfect 90-degree upright position. "What...did I say something?"

"If it would not have been for Captain Picard she would have been taken away from me" He looked calm, his yellow gaze locked onto Geordi's VISOR, but there was a slight tone of something sad in his voice. "And even despite the Captain's best efforts, they would have taken her eventually. I could not have prevented it. It appears my right as a sentient being does not stretch as far as my offspring. Or am I mistaken?".

Geordi sighed and took Data's hand, stroked it with his thumb. "No... It would appear not."

"If I build another brain for Lal, or indeed construct a new child, it will be taken away too. I will never be allowed to bring up a child. To be a parent."

Geordi took his other hand, held them both fast. "Well... Not right now at least. I wish I could tell you that they'll come around, but I know how thick Starfleet can be." He didn't voice the rest of his thought: They would just have to be grateful Starfleet didn't order Data off the ship and into a lab, forcing him to build new Soong-like models until his fingers wore down to the poly-alloy skeleton. Probably with a crazed Maddox hanging over his shoulder and watching his every move.

Data looked down on their joined hands, brows knitted. "Geordi, are we 'a couple'?"

"What?" Now that was a change of subject. "Like 'a couple'-couple? Uh, I'd say we are… would you?"

Geordi waited for about three seconds while the android ran through all the definitions of 'couple'. He really hoped the answer would be yes.

"We are meeting the criteria for 'a couple' listed in approximately 80% of the definitions, with a 100% match in Bajorian, Acamarian and Etanian culture. Yes, I would say we are." And with that, Data pulled Geordi down into a more horisontal position.

Picard cleared his throat. The day had not begun well. There had been a fire on C-deck that, while it hadn't done much damage, still caused the entire section to smell of burned plastics; a quibble between two officers, one they really could have sorted out for themselves, had been taken into his office and played out in front of him. While he had lectured his officers and sent them on their merry ways his tea had gone cold, and he had been distracted enough to not notice before he had swallowed a big gulp of room-temperatured brew. Now he sat stewing in disappointment and a stale taste of bergamot. He felt an urge to talk to a sane person, and to get a proper, non-replicated cup of tea. He set off for Ten forward and Guinan.

When Picard entered the mess hall his mood dropped to just below floor-level. He had immediately spotted the worst of his worst possible nightmares: the annoying excuse for an omnipotent being: Q! Damn, double-damn! The waste of space and energy sat alone at one of the tables along the wall. Picard considered turning on his heel and make a dash for it, but he quickly re-considered. It would be a cold day on the Sun before he would run away from Q. Besides, Q could easily and in a flash appear just next to him with his finger in Picard's ear at any time (it had happened) so there was really no point. He was just postponing the inevitable.

Well, a lot could be said for postponing. Thankfully Q hadn't spotted him yet. He sat a bit hunched over, poking a cocktail stick into the deep murky layers of a Bynar 01-soda fizz. Funny, Q trying cocktails. In ten-forward no less. Why was he here if not to annoy the crew and especially the Captain? Picard experimentally crossed the room and walked over to the bar. Not exactly sneaking, no, but maybe a bit less captain-y than usual. Q didn't look up. Guinan was of course nowhere to be seen. Damn. Picard looked over to Q again. Was he doodling on a piece of paper? Yes he was. Probably making up some disruptive plan to humiliate him and generally upset the order of things. But why wasn't Q in his face already, like usual? It was beginning to grate on him, like a mouse with a cat having its paw above its head but not striking.

Picard did another turn around Ten-forward, just because. Q didn't look up from his cocktail and his paper. Well, sod this. This mouse was to take control of its own destiny.

Picard walked straight up to Qs table, putting a hand down on the table surface a bit harder than he had intended. He noticed with pleasure that the omnipotent being flinched at the sound. "Q! WHAT are you doing here?".

Q immediately found his bearings: "Well, well, _mon capitaine_, WHAT am I indeed doing here in your establishment? I would say "fine" establishment, but then that would be a lie!" Q looked happier and happier with each passing second. Picard gritted his teeth. "Please, sit down _capitaine, s'il vous plait!_ Share a drink with me! The 01-soda fizz is excellent! A bit heavy on the fermented snails perhaps, but it is, as so many things are, a matter of taste."

"I prefer to stand, thank you. Neither you or I will be long here. What is the purpose of your visit?"

Q stirred his drink again, picking up a bit of the sludge with it and carefully licking it off before replying. "I am here out of my good heart! As you know I only strive to make humanity better, to serve as your faithful guide through the darkness. In a way it is like watching monkeys poking sticks into-"

"Enough!"

Q put the stick back into his glass and pouted. "Well then. Your android called for me. As you know, I am in his debt."

"He's not MY android, he's his own an.. well that doesn't matter!" Picard boomed. He was going to have Data flayed for this. Or at least he would tell him off in a firm way. "Whatever the reason is, I want you off this ship NOW."

Q threw his hands up for dramatic effect and gave Picard a big smile: "_Mais, n'est pas possible!_ You see _Capitaine_, Data called in a favour I promised him way back when. And I'm going to help him. The reason I'm sitting here in you _establishment_ nursing this cocktail is that I'm trying to think of how. His request is not simple, and, as you would say, _je ne sais pas quoi faire_."

Picard had to admit it, his curiosity was piqued. "The mighty Q being at a loss what to do? Come now, out with it. What did he want your help with?"

"He wants to have a baby". Q positively beamed. "And he wants to have it with Geordi!"

Picard really really wished he had that tea now.


	2. Chapter 2

Captain Picard looks up from his desk at his visitors. It's been a long day and it's not over yet. Any day with Q in it is a day too long. And now this unexpected…issue. This sensitive, delicate issue. At least he had a cup of Earl Grey.

His visitors are looking in different directions. The shorter of the two appears to be studying his own reflection in the shiny surface of the Captain's spotless desk. To be honest it's hard to tell exactly where he is looking. He could just as well be nodding off, but Picard sees the barely noticeable movement of his fingers, busy picking away at the hem of his uniform.

His other visitor is looking at him with an open, curious face, wide yellow eyes seeking his; a child's expression. What an odd couple. He has known about the two of them for some time now. The physical aspect of their relationship came as a complete surprise to him. It hasn't really changed anything on board, and it is really none of his business. Still, it feels like his responsibility has grown heaver somewhat. Not only does he have the only functioning Soong-type android on his crew, he also has Starfleet's first known human-machine couple on his hands.

Well, the sooner he settles this the quicker it will be over. He clears his throat to speak, taps his fingers against the speckless desk surface. They are both looking at him now.

"Mr LaForge. Mr Data. This is not something I look upon light-heartedly. Firstly, and to the point, I consider it a breach of ship security to attract Q in any way, shape or form, for any reason." He turns to his Lieutenant Commander. "Mr Data."

The android leans forward. "Sir, I - "

"Let me be absolutely clear on this: NOBODY on this ship calls upon Q. Under any circumstances. He does quite a fine job of turning up uninvited, the least we want to do is encourage his visits. It took me two rounds at Ten Forward to get him off the ship this time. And not before he had lectured me about the many faults of humanity and turned a chair into a flock of parrots."

It really had been a nightmare, the parrots. At least now 35 children on board the ship were happy new parrot owners. Children love animals.

"Yes Sir, understood." Data says. "It was -"

Picard raises a dismissive hand. The android deflates slightly. "Thank you Mr Data. Now. As to the reason you called for Q, I wish to know if is it true what he told me. You want his help to… procreate."

"Yes Sir." His Lt. Commander straightens up in his chair, obviously eager to iron out any possible misunderstandings. His Chief engineer returns to his study of the desk surface.

"Sir," Data says, "let me first say that I was wrong to call upon Q for two reasons. The first being emphasised by your reaction just now to the fact that I did so. Considering our past history with the Quntinuum I should have realised it would be a sensitive issue for you personally." Picard mentally grumbles but lets that one slip. "The second reason being that after some discussion, we came to the conclusion we do not need his help after all. We are fully capable of creating a child on our own."

"Mr Data. Are you saying you want to build another 'child' together with Mr LaForge?" Picard can't quite hide the quotation marks around the word 'child'.

"Yes Captain. We are a couple, and as such we wish to procreate. We want to build our child in the common biological way, as is custom among humans." Data must have seen Picard's brow furrow, because he hastens to add "It is family planning, Sir. Normal family planning."

Oh, so it's a human baby that all this is about, not a Lal II. Apparently the idea about having an offspring has lodged itself deep in Data's fancy brain, no matter if the offspring will be one of his own kind or a real human baby. He may be one of the best officers in Starfleet, but once an idea gets to him he can be incredibly stubborn. Like with the poetry recitals.

Picard sighs, drums his fingers impatiently. He doesn't say, What could you ever offer a human child, you are a machine and but a child yourself. He doesn't say, Not under this roof you don't. It'd mess up our schedule. My officers don't have time for kids.

"Gentlemen, it is not my place to interfere with family planning among the crew. I would, however, like some elaboration on how you plan to, um, build this child. Our laboratory on F-level is at your service if the plan is to clone Mr LaForge. But please, tell me: why did you think you would need Q's help to clone a baby? Granted, there is a plethora of forms to fill in and permits to be given if you take the cloning route, but I hardly think Q could have offered much help with the paper work." He allows himself a small chuckle.

His engineer maintains his silence, only fiddles more forcefully with the hem of his uniform. His Lt. Commander pipes up again: "Sir, we do not plan to clone Geordi. We want to have a child together in the human biological way, with us both as its parents. I think this will be most beneficial for me in regard to learning more about human nature - a good opportunity to study the basics of human life: the conception, the pregnancy, the delivery, and of course the parenting itself: how to interact with a new human being, its development… ".

Picard leans back in his chair, in a futile attempt to ease the pressure coming on over his forehead. Perhaps the android has fallen straight into the Uncanny Valley and broken his sense of self. Possibly he has gone a bit far with the imitating humans thing. Picard casts a glance to LaForge for any clues in the matter. None is given.

"Mr Data.. I am not sure what you are saying, or if indeed you still have your senses with you - no wait." Picard says, raising his hand to stop the forthcoming protest.

"You do realise you are not a biological being? You are, despite your admirable efforts, still physically a machine. LaForge is a human. You are most certainly NOT a human!" He turns to his engineer. "Mr LaForge, surely you are not encouraging this nonsense." His words come out a bit too much like a plea for his own liking.

LaForge looks up. "Sir…I hope you excuse me for not enthusiastically discussing my private life. I'll say as much as this. We have talked about it, and we have decided to build a bio-mechanical child. Not a clone of me but a mix of both of us. We would need to use the lab for this. Like Data said, normal family planning... in the laboratory. We were gonna inform you and get the permissions necessary, but Q sort of beat us to it."

And with that, LaForge clams up again.

"I see." Picard says, the myriad of possible complications hitting him at once. Security issues, time issues, higher ranking Starfleet officers coming a-snooping. Religious groups appearing out of nowhere, protesting the union between man and machine. The possibility that it might go all terribly wrong again. No, this is not a good idea at all. He will tell them so.

He only now sees that they are holding hands below the desk.

_Starfleet was founded to seek out new life._ Well, here is a chance to do just that.

"Mr LaForge, Mr Data. You seem to be sure of your decision. I do respect your privacy, but you have to understand that I take a special interest in this. I wish to know the exact details of what you are planning to do here on board. Or you will be forced to execute your plans outside of this ship and of Starfleet. One more thing: I expect you to keep this to a select circle of friends. We don't want Haftel and his ilk making surprise visits."

Seeing their relieved expressions, he has to smile. "And when the child comes, I will gift it a parrot".

—

They are working away in the lab during their off hours. Data is often seen working while LaForge sleeps, between his night watch and his daily duties. They have been given a private lab of their own, to avoid the word getting out and causing a surprise visit from Haftel.

The first and easiest step is quickly ticked off the list: mapping Geordi's genome. Using the standard genetic code, SGC, as a starting point it is quick work to make the changes so that it matches Geordi's code exactly. The program character string clocks in at 672.002 Federation standard pages. Data says the code is beautiful because the triple groupings of A are so harmoniously placed. Geordi says that is a compliment he has never received before.

It is no small task, taking the SGC and changing it according to what Data's genome would look like were he a human. A DNA sample from Soong would have helped a lot, but lacking that Geordi thinks they do a pretty decent guesswork. Tweaking the colour of the iris will be hit or miss, but he is never quite sure anyway whether Data's eyes are pale lemon yellow or darkish moss green. In the laboratory light they look a bright lime. Geordi has to check the colour properly, and also steal a kiss or two since his mouth happens to be conveniently close.

While he is in the vicinity he pats down a strand of Data's hair that went astray during the kissing. Data blinks, but gamely pats back in an imitation of what his mate is doing. Geordi can practically hear a new sub-routing forming: _hair-patting_. He's pretty sure Data has started carrying a comb around to counter Geordi's enthusiastic approaches to his person.

He remembers the moment he first messed up Data's hair. In his quarters, on the bed. They were making out for the second time, Geordi feeling bold and terribly excited. With his fingers busy undoing Data's perfectly shaped hairdo, he noticed the strands were harder on the outside and softer underneath:

_"Data…are you using hair gel?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Oh. Cool. I didn't think that you, um, use products."_

_"If I did not my hair would not keep this shape as effectively. It is, after all, normal hair"_

_"...so you're using a…brush?"_

_"A comb. I keep it in the bathroom. I can show it to you if you like to see it?"_

Geordi wonders if the comb in question is anywhere nearby as he tucks another errant strand back into Data's hairdo. Yup, he's pretty sure the comb is now accompanying his boyfriend around the ship. Can't have Third in command look anything but neat and tidy.

"Sorry for interrupting, I just needed to properly check your eye color. You know, for the DNA. What are you working on now?"

Data stretches his arms around Geordi and continues to type on the PADD behind his back. "I am finding ways to make entities work to twice the effect - having amino acids continuously being replicated in the blood stream to assist the bio stomach and have the waste go directly to the power generators."

"Nice going! Time to take a break? Actually, it's late. Time to go to bed I think". Geordi is not sleeping much these days but it doesn't matter, he's having too much fun. The little bed-time he does get is not all sleep time.

"Drop the PADD Data. Your quarters?"

"That would be acceptable. In fact, I just picked a new element for my library "Geordi's preferences. I am curious what you will think".

—

After an undefined amount of time and some advanced acrobatic moves, Geordi comes down from his orgasmic bliss. His heart is racing like he just ran two marathons and he seems to have some kind of pleasure vertigo. _Well, whoa_. A tongue is tickling his belly-button. Come is being licked from his stomach. He lifts his head and feels around for his VISOR with a shaky hand. Oh, he is already wearing it. Well how about that. He dimly sees sparkles of white-gold and a dark head moving up and down, carefully cleaning him.

"Damn…Data. Fuck. Gods. Damn…"

His vocabulary is out in space somewhere. Well, fuck vocabulary. Who needs it. Fuck. He manages to raise himself up on wobbly elbows.

"You are incredible. Seriously".

Data leans back, looking satisfied with himself. He bloody should be. The sheets are damp with sweat. Geordi thinks he will need to drink a large glass of water sometime soon.

"That was…whoa. Fuck me."

"Really, fuck you now? No problem. Have you changed your mind about penetration?"

"No! No, I don't want you to actually…" Geordi feels his cheeks heat up. "Just an…exclamation. No thank you, you've done enough tonight. That was just.."

He stops himself, sees Data's unattended erection. "Oh Data, sorry. Um, can I do something for you? Anything you'd like."

"Hmm? Oh." Data says, following Geordi's gaze down to his erect penis. "No it is fine. I will make it go down so it is not in the way."

"No don't do that! Get over here."

He gets up on wobbly knees while Data scoots up next to him. He puts his hand on Data's erection, spreads out the lubricant emerging from the tip. He suspects their previous sessions where Data did come might have been mostly for show, to make him feel like an accomplished lover but didn't actually give Data that much in return. He wonders why Dr Soong didn't give the multiple-techniques-android a fighting chance of getting mutual pleasure.

"So if I touch you here it doesn't do much for you"

"It is pleasant. I like the sensation of your palm."

"And when I do this?"

"Like I said, it is a nice feeling." A glint of something passes over the android's face. "I am sure I would come if you rub a bit on the top".

"Look, you are trying to make me feel better about this, I can tell. Stop it. You don't have a lot of sensitivity here do you? Or anywhere. What about this then?" He thumbs the underside, just below the head. It's a move that he has used with quite some success on himself throughout the years. Data looks wistful and a bit lost.

"Geordi, I do not know what you are asking. But I appreciate that you are trying."

Hmm. One more item on Geordi's To Do-list. 1) create the world's first android-human child 2) make child's other parent crazy with lust by discovering unknown android kinks.

"All right. If there's nothing I can do, mind if I get a bit of shut-eye? My shift starts in five hours".

Data looks relieved that focus has moved from his penis to Geordi's nap time. He lies down next to Geordi, on his back. "Very well. While you sleep I will run some diagnostics." The android doesn't object when he is manoeuvred into laying on his side, his arms being arranged simultaneously as a pillow and as a blanket. Geordi is pleased they had reached a stage where he can do stuff like this and not get a "I believe you are now displaying affection Geordi?" or "Geordi, I must warn you that I can't reciprocate" or "Geordi why?" this or "Geordi how?" that. The android has gotten way better at just going along with things.

The last things Geordi sees before he put the VISOR away is his arm next to Datas, and how good their skin tones look together.

—

Next day, and its time for Step three: to merge Data's constructed human genome with Geordi's, tailoring a recipe for a new human being from their joined gene pool. Comparably easy work.

Then the truly difficult part begins. Creating Data's machine equivalent to SGC takes some imagination and a fair amount of padd fingertaps. It takes them one week to write the base code, another week to decide what should go where and what should be removed. Data finds to his surprise that at times he is allotting more than 90% of his processor power to one single task: calculating how to meld a bio-brain with a positronic one. They design the quantum entities as tiny strings running in the windings of the bio brain, reaching out with leg-like super thin connectors to the brain's signal receptors.

They argue about the life span of their child. Should it succumb to cell degeneration and tissue fatigue at around 120, as is Geordi's probable fate, or should it shed or replace any failing materials and tick on towards Data's undetermined life-span? They eventually agree on letting the child decide for itself once it is mature enough.

Using existent techniques, like the mini-replicators that enables the replenishment of Data's hair follicles and children's prosthetic limbs to grow with their wearers, they create a nano replicator unit. This is designed to go into the blood stream, building cell structures where needed. For a womb they make a melon-shaped chamber, a foot long, to host the fluid containing the programmed nano-replicators. The chamber can be attached to things, and to themselves, to provide the raw material for their child. Base materials are plenty abound, like carbon, oxygen, hydrogen and nitrogen. Some trace elements and rarer base elements have to be planned for, so Data has collected 60 different elements in a baby bottle. Geordi can't wait to see him put the bottle into the melon-like chamber. But for now the melon is lying in a flat dish of water. Geordi types in the Begin/conception commando on the PADD. The process starts. They hold hands as they watch the water slowly, slowly being absorbed into the melon.

All in a month's work. In nine month's time they will have a baby.


	3. Chapter 3: Fat android

There is a problem with the handling of proteins and peptides contra the output of the fusion power generator. Data is not entirely sure the minute generator can provide enough energy, should the bio stomach fail to get the full expected effect. The simulations on his screen gives no conclusive answer. Further investigation is needed.

His door bell diverts 5% processor power to this event.

"Enter."

The door opens to reveal Counsellor Troi.

"Hello Data. May I come in for a while?"

"Naturally. Please."

She beams a smile at him as she approaches his work station. He notes that she is emitting more sweat than she normally would in her physical condition, at this time of day, all factors considered, and her cheeks are slightly flushed. He makes the conclusion she is excited to see him. Her body posture indicates she would like to give him a hug, the likelihood of which he estimates to be approx 99,9%.

"I just heard the news! How wonderful, congratulations!"

If she was a homo sapiens her pupils would most likely be dilated with affection. He indulges himself to calculate that they probably would have been 26%-32% more open, considering the light in the room, etc, etc, but he aborts the process after 120.31 milliseconds, because then he is hugged.

He can feel her small hands on his back, and there's a slight pressure as she leans her head briefly against his chest. He gives his best "friendly" hug back.

"Counsellor. Deanna. Thank you." He relaxes his arms into casual arm-mode and bids her to sit. "We are very…Geordi is very excited. I am - anticipating."

She smiles, but he can see from the tension in her corrugator supercilii she is not only happy. He waits, eyebrows slightly raised.

Troi leans forward in the chair, elbows on knees. In the time it takes her to blink and open her mouth to speak he indulges in some more observations. She had an omelette with tomato and chilli pepper for lunch, and she ate chocolate not long ago. She is in the ovulating phase. She put up her hair with haste very recently, probably because she was hurrying to come here to see him. He concludes her hair style is due to her desire to look presentable and her raised core temperature, which in turn is due to the chilli, her menstrual phase and her eagerness to see him. Sherlock Holmes would have approved of his deducting skills.

Data makes a note of 'Troi: lunch: omelette with tomato and chilli pepper'.

Deanna says: "I know you are still thinking about Lal. That's only natural. And having another child can stir up things anew. Should you want to talk, please, don't hesitate to seek me out…anytime."

"Thank you. I am sure that will not be necessary. I have "made my bed" more carefully this time. Starfleet cannot take this child away because it will be half-human. Geordi shall be the sole guardian to avoid any concerns regarding my parenting abilities. In the event of his demise custody will go to his family. I believe they will let me help raising the child. As far as structure maintenance, Geordi and I have prepared with holodeck models of the brain. The brain, which of course if the most complicated.." He stops.

Troi is smiling but she looks sad, her eyes are watering. He does not know why this is.

"Deanna? I am sorry if I upset you?"

Troi shakes her head. "No Data, you haven't upset me. Not at all. I just really wish the best for you, all three of you." She smiles again, and this time her corrugator supercilli is relaxed.

She clasps her hands together. "Now.. where is the chamber where it is all happening? I'm so curious to see what it looks like!"

—

The growing chamber they have started to call "the melon" is solid to the touch but malleable, like a firm dough, and is currently about the size of a pineapple. It doesn't actually look like a melon for most of the time, like when it's absorbing new building material from its surroundings. Then it adopts more of a half-melon shape, the broad flat side firmly attached to whatever it is using as a material source.

The surface is peach-soft and has a random human skin colour; for some reason they ended up with a dull coffee with milk. Geordi thinks that they should probably have put some thought into the aesthetics of the chamber, maybe programmed some extra cool features like glow-in-the-dark or chameleon skin.

The unimaginatively coloured lump currently sits in Geordi's quarters on its tray, together with gold and iron filings and a lot of water. Geordi is scanning its progress with a device borrowed from Dr. Crusher, watching the inner structures as they are displayed on a screen beside it. He notes with satisfaction that everything is going to plan so far. The bones have begun to take shape; beautiful but tiny constructions of gold, duranium and normal bio bone marrow.

A lot of gold is needed for the skeleton, because gold makes up the Lion's share of the inner structure of the bones. Gold provides the transition between the outer android duranium shell and the inner bone marrow. The skeleton structure is based on bird-bones, much like Data's own, to avoid the skeleton being too heavy to operate properly. Strands of duranium weave through the golden sponge-like structure together with blood vessels. Geordi thinks it looks like underwater coral reefs.

He plans to take the melon to work today, to give it some energy and some new human material to work with.

They have made a harness for carrying the melon around. It's constructed so the wearer can comfortably walk around with the melon underneath the clothes, either on the back or the front of the body.

Data is once again dead set on getting the optimal human experience; he is determined to wear the melon on his stomach, like a human female. Geordi on the other hand is not as eager to partake in any female experience. When he carries the melon, it's done in camel-style.

He reaches out to the big lump on the tray and pats it gently on its upper side.

"You gonna come with Daddy to work today huh?"

The melon doesn't reply. He imagines there must be some gurgling sound at least as the fluid moves around inside, but nothing that is loud enough to reach his human ears.

He pulls down his uniform jacket, picks up the melon, plonks it in place in the harness and then swings one arm through, then the other, and closes the harness on the front. There.

The melon immediately molds itself against his back. It's a noticeable hump, but when he puts the uniform on it disappears into the loose fabric. He haven't planned how to feed it when it gets bigger, probably have to be during the night or on shore leave.

"You gonna behave today? Don't eat too much of Daddy's atoms now."

It's a weird feeling to know that while he goes about his daily business, thousands of super-tiny membranes are pushing little paths between his skin cells, stopping precisely at their destined targets inside his body. He thinks it's good that he can't actually see little atoms of manganese and barium and whatever being sucked out from him. That would be way too strange.

The melon is warm against his back. It's not that he minds it, but they COULD just have put it on a dog or something, letting the membranes harvest the animal at its leisure. Data however argued it would be more like a proper human pregnancy if they gave their own energy and matter to the growing fetus. Geordi can see his point. Besides, his dog-idea would not have a good ring to it when their child starts asking about how it came about.

—

It is magnificent. Shiny surfaces, newly polished floor, something that resembles faux window dressings. And _portraits_, for gods sakes!

Picard looks out over the meeting room. There is even a flower arrangement. The Ten Forward staff has really outdone themselves.

It is considered an honour to hold high ranking officer's meetings on board, and those meetings are expected to be as appropriately framed as possible when the honour comes to one's ship. When he gave the order "General meeting: I want the Hull room ready. Make it stately" this was honestly not what he had in mind - surely a quick wipe-down of the table and some flowers would have been enough? - but he suspects his staff has made the correct call. His guests seem very pleased.

General Ryni is chairing the meeting, and as always when Ryni is doing something he takes his sweet time about it. This is not why Picard joined Star Fleet.

"So then, Item Five." Ryni taps one of his many PADDs. There must be four or five in front of him. Almost one for each arm.

"The recent manifestations in QB-S303, and more specifically on the command bridges of the ships in that vicinity. I have brought some data from… well I should perhaps start by giving you a quick brief."

Ryni takes up a handkerchief and wipes his gills and antennae. "The last months there has been strange occurences on three ships: _Tempest_, _Scholl_ and _Politkovskaya_. We count 18 incidents in total. I have the exact dates here, we will get back to those in a moment. What is worth noting is that it looks like the anomalies are connected to a specific location in space. The captain of the_ Scholl_ tested this theory by laying anchored in F-D , and sure enough…12 of the aforementioned 18 incidents has occured onboard the _Scholl_. The anomalies consists of matter, mostly light particles, suddenly appearing in thin air like small specs of light, growing in size to between an apple up to a sofa.."

Picard quenches a snort. Ryni is known for an informal, some say disrespectful, way of speaking. He is glad there are proper data hiding among the General's PADD-stack so they don't have to waste their time analysing units of fruit and furniture.

"..and then shrinking again until they are gone. Our instruments don't see them coming at all. Like I said, thin air. These apparitions shimmers in different colours, and are as far as we know semi-solid. One appeared half-way inside a steering console." He frowns. "Thank fully they don't seem to doing any damage. And they move around a bit, float like possums in a swimming pool."

There's snickering around the table.

"Now, let's assemble our communal knowledge and see if we can bring some clarity. Picard. I gather you had a simulation made of the data I sent you before this meeting?"

"I did indeed". Picard hits his command bagde "Picard to Data. Bring me the model of the F-D 11.3 incidents."

"Aye Sir."

—

Data walks in with a briskly gait, holo beamers in hand. "Sirs. Captain." The mood changes in the room, as it is prone to do when people unfamiliar with Data suddenly find themselves in close vicinity to his android officer.

Picard watches with pride as his officer explains patterns of energy traces, light particles suddenly appearing and disappearing, and methodically points out important details in the 3d model being projected at the center of the meeting table. He looks all the parts of a teacher or a professor, leaning forward over the table to point out the furthest curve of the energy pattern.

"So in conclusion Sirs, we could be looking at a rift in space-time."

The meeting looks rightly impressed. Picard is satisfied. "Thank you Data. That is all."

"Sirs. Captain." Data collects his presentation material and exits. Some participants discreetly turn to look after him.

"Right, a short break I think." Picard says. "There are replicators at the end of the room for your use. And to mark this special occasion we have a…coffee maker!"

Cheers erupt around the table, and chairs eagerly scrape outwards. Thank providence they remembered to bring the portable coffee-maker in here. He looks over to General Merbahan, the portly gas-filled Xiban who harbours an illogical aversion against replicated coffee. An aversion that could play badly into the remaining post-coffebreak discussions. A Merbahan not caffeinated enough is someone you wouldn't want to be around for long.

He sips his tea when Merbahan waddles over to him, both gas bags deflated and hanging at xis sides. The coffee must have fallen to xis liking.

"Well Picard, thank you for indulging in an old xiban's folly! The coffee is excellent."

Xis gas bags wobble. Picard smiles politely.

Ryni decides to join their little group. "Fascinating presentation by Lt. Commander Data. Who knew sector F-D 11 was such an interesting area?" Ryni sips his coffee through a tentacle. "Say Picard.. what are you feeding your android? It seems to have gotten a bit fat around the middle since last time I saw it."

Merbahan picks up the joke: "Bit of a beer gut developing there? I guess the ship's lager is too good even for machinery to stay away, huh?" They chuckle.

—

"Picard to Data. My office now."

—

It's not the obvious signs of a bulging stomach, because there are none. Just a barely noticeable stretching of the uniform over Data's waistline. What is the issue here is that walking around the ship with That Thing (the melon as they insist calling it) is out of the question, at any stage in its development.

He explains this in no uncertain terms to his attentive senior officer while pacing around his desk. He hopes this time he has made himself perfectly clear, and that it will take effect in that thick duranium skull.

"But Captain, its - "

"There will be no wearing of that thing when anyone else is present, senior officers of this ship excluded. You can wear it in your quarters, or when you work alone. We cannot risk any rumours starting." He glances at Data's almost-flat belly.

"Today at the meeting I had to invent some fib about you having traits that made you function as a floating device if we should crash into a body of water! And that you just had tested them and didn't have time to deflate properly. Have you heard anything more preposterous! Now that was bad imagining on my part." He runs a hand over his head. "At least they got a laugh out of it. Please, don't make a fool of me like that again."

"Aye Sir. Understood."

"Good. That was all Mr. Data."

The android doesn't budge from the chair.

"Captain, may I ask a personal question?"

—

When Geordi comes back from his shift in engineering there are piles of clothes around the melon tray. Everything is neatly folded and meticulously stapled into a shape resembling a small roof-less igloo.

He can see some are his own off-duty clothes, some are uniforms, yellow, red, blue, and some he has no idea what they are. That ugly rainbow-cololoured thing must in any case belong to Wesley.

"Um, Data?"

There is a splashing sound from the bathroom. "I am in here Geordi. I am washing the chamber."

Data emerges with the melon on his arm, a towel wrapped around it.

"Data… what are these clothes doing here? Is that my old Starfleet trainee tee?"

"Yes. I have taken some items from your wardrobe, I hope you would not mind."

"Okay. No it's no problem." He spots a fluffy sequined blue thing. "Is that Dr. Crusher's party sweater?"

"Yes. I also have acquired items from Troi, Riker, Wesley, and the Captain. The Captain was most forthcoming and lent me his oldest, most personal items. Worf would not give me any. To answer your question what they are doing here, I am creating a familiar environment for the chamber so that its inhabitant, when the sense of smell is activated, immediately is surrounded with smells from its family." He wipes the melon with the towel and puts it down in its tray, inside the textile walls.

"Data." Geordi laughs. "You have built a nest for it."

He puts his arms around his boyfriends waist as Data adjusts Riker's frilled pink shirt to form a bit of a roof. "Now that is an ugly shirt, must be for his infamous Risa shore leaves." He turns Data around so they are face to face.

"Babe, you should pull rank. Order Worf to give up his wardrobe. I'm sure he got some Klingon high fashion stashed away he secretly wants to show off."

He feels Data up, squeezes his butt. Data pinches his in response.

"Or…there's an old mouldy buffalo hide in the lounge at C-deck. That should be a good substitute."


End file.
